


In Gage of Battle

by Licentious



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Gore, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licentious/pseuds/Licentious
Summary: Ye good old PWP non-con kink-fic. There is no real plot, though what started off as a one shot turned into a series of sequentials, so... This is a story about how Survivor/Overboss Ciaran started to dominate Gage--when he was drugged, when he was asleep, and finally when he was wide, wide awake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. WARNING. NON-CON. DRUGS. RAPE. WARNING. VIOLENCE. WARNING.

Ciaran shot the last raider in the leg, stepping out of cover as the man’s knee exploded in a spray of blood and shards of bone. The raider screamed in pain and fury, but the sole survivor’s next bullet found him right between the eyes.

“We sure made short work of these guys,” Gage said as he entered the room, slapping a full mag into his own gun.

“Yeah, not too much of a challenge,” Ciaran said, gently kicking the corpse at his feet and then sighing as he looked around, taking in the damage. They were deep in the wastelands, a scenery with which Ciaran was very well acquainted. This raiders’ outpost had a few ramshackle buildings standing at a small distance from one another, all mostly intact, though most only had three out of their four walls still standing. Still, the roofs seemed solid and with not too many cracks in them. “Seems like we could camp here tonight.”

“Here? You sure?” Gage asked, sniffing in displeasure as he stashed his weapon away. “My nose will never be the same.”

“Tell you what. You find us a building with all four walls still standing, and I’ll cook us up something good to make the night go by more pleasantly.”

“Cook up?” The raider raised a suspicious eyebrow at his new Overboss, but he started walking away nonetheless. “Guess I’ll find out.”

Ciaran set out as well, though he mostly rifled through safes and toppled debris in search of valuable loot. He had enough experience taking these gangs out that he knew where to find all the best stuff. By the time Gage reported that he’d found the best spot to camp almost twenty minutes later, Ciaran had already filled his pack with enough goodies to make all the trouble of taking the gang out worthwhile.

The building Gage had found was one and a half rooms separated by a half wall, and true to his word all four walls were still intact. There were two doors leading in, but one had been boarded shut years ago. The second door functioned properly when Ciaran tested it. There was a glass window on it that was shattered, but small enough not to present too big a security issue. There was a lot of trash inside, but no dead bodies and no visible bodily fluids of any other sort, so it was clean enough.

“Good job,” Ciaran said, patting the man on the back.

“There’s a bedroll in the back. Guess we’ll take shifts?”

“I’ll actually make sure the lock on the door works and you can go find a second one somewhere in camp that’s not too disgusting.” He grinned at his second, laughing softly as the man groaned. But he set off to follow his order regardless.

Ciaran, now very skilled with both a lockpick and a screwdriver, made sure the lock was secure and that he could engage it from the inside. Gage returned not too long later with another bedroll, which he carried to the half-room in the back, away from the shattered window. Good. Ciaran was smiling when he joined his minion in the back room.

“So tell me, Gage,” he started, sitting down on the nearest mattress and digging through his pack for what he’d need to make his night even better. “Do you partake in a little chem fun once in a while?”

Gage made a thoughtful sound, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he eyed Ciaran, or rather Ciaran’s working hands, carefully. “It depends. I like to keep my mind sharp when it matters.”

“As do I.” Ciaran set a couple containers of Jet and Psycho next to him, then brought out his mini-chemistry set as he started making a few adjustments to the formula. “I don’t like dependencies that can become a weakness in combat. This is safe, though, if you only do it once in a while, and we’re secured for the night.”

“What is it?” He sounded interested. Ciaran tried not to grin.

“A mixture of all my favorite things. It will give you an insanely good high, and then an amazing sleep. I tend to take it after particularly tiring runs. It helps me reboot and recharge.”

“You don’t say.”

“They say sharing is caring. You don’t have to partake, but I have plenty to go around.” He wrapped the chemistry set back up, then held out one of the modified Jets to Gage. “Here. This is yours regardless. I’ll go first, if you want.”

Gage grunted, but took the container. Ciaran scooted back on the mattress so his back was against the wall, then winked at Gage as he brought his own container of Jet to his mouth--and inhaled.

The next few seconds were a whirlwind of sensations. Ciaran was still aware of the room, but mindless of it. He leaned back against the wall and moaned as every nerve in his body tingled, the rest of his senses swimming in the overload of the best chem he’d ever concocted. Time was relative on Jet, but he knew from experience that only a few seconds had gone by when he managed to open his eyes again. He took a few slow breaths, then smiled at Gage, who was watching him raptly.

“Man, I love this stuff.” He set the empty container on the floor next to him and let his eyes close again, moaning softly as the next chem wave hit him.

Ciaran had been using the stuff long enough, and had been friends with Hancock long enough, that he’d developed quite a resistance to all the strongest drugs. This meant that despite being fully capable of enjoying the fantastic trip that shot gave him, he was fully aware of Gage settling down on the mattress next to him, and then the man’s deep inhale as he took his own shot.

Twelve seconds and an eternity later, Ciaran opened his eyes again. He turned to Gage. The man was lying on the bedroll with the empty Jet container discarded next to him. His eyes were open but unseeing, his breaths coming in just a little faster than normal. He made a small sound of pleasure as one of his hands came up to rest on his chest. Ciaran smiled, letting his own hand slide down to his crotch, where he could feel his dick twitching and starting to harden. Whenever the Jet Plus didn’t put him to sleep, it made him insanely horny. He pressed down on his growing erection, then undid his belt buckle as Gage’s head dropped to the side, the man moaning again.

_ He must be really enjoying the high _ , Ciaran thought as he slid his hand into his underpants and wrapped it around his cock. He was fully hard by now, hot and throbbing. He pulled it out of his pants, wriggling to work them down a bit further, and then started to leisurely jack himself off. He kept his eyes on Gage as he worked his hand up and down his hot length, feeling the tingling in his balls as it blended in with the tingling from the drug, making it feel as if he was being stroked all over. He stopped a few minutes later to undo the straps of his armor, setting each piece aside one by one until he was down to just his vault suit, dick standing out proudly. He crawled over to where Gage was lying and noticed the man’s eyes were now completely shut.

“Hey, Gage,” he called, slapping the man softly on the cheek. He got a soft groan but no other reaction, so he then started working on removing the man’s armor as well. Gage was wearing heavier armor, but Ciaran didn’t have much trouble working it off from around and under him and setting it on a pile nearby. He ran his hands over the man’s thighs, then brought them up to undo the man’s jeans. He tugged them down, dragging his underwear down with them. Gage, despite being mostly passed out, was half-hard. Ciaran planned on making him come that night, so the evening was already looking good.

Gage was shirtless under his armor. Ciaran spread Gage’s legs, bending them at the knees and sliding in between them. He leaned over him to a small container of oil he’d set aside earlier under the cover of using it for the chems, then slicked his cock up in a few quick strokes. Gage groaned, his head rolling to the other side. His eyes opened for a second, but then slid right back shut as the man moaned softly, still in the throes of the high.

“Here we go, buddy,” Ciaran said softly as he positioned his oiled cock against Gage’s asshole and started to push in. He moved with tiny thrusts at first, working his way in through the relaxed pucker of muscle, moaning at how soft and warm the man was inside. He drew out each time before pushing in a bit further. He leaned down to lick at Gage’s unresponsive mouth, biting his warm lips as he started to shove himself in deeper. Gage sighed when Ciaran’s dickhead broke through the tight ring of his ass. Ciaran groaned and gripped the man’s hips, bit his stubbled jaw, and slowly slid himself the rest of the way in.

He stopped when his balls were resting against Gage’s ass. The man was fully conked out, breathing still steady. Ciaran bit at his jawline again, then his lips, then raised a hand to pull is chin down and licked into his mouth. He drew his hips back, then thrust back in, hard enough to make the man jerk on the cheap bedroll. He was tight, but relaxed enough to make fucking him easy, so Ciaran set a steady pace and got down to doing so. His balls slapped against the man’s ass with each thrust. Ciaran slid a hand up Gage’s chest and found one of his nipples, chuckling when he found it puckered. He rubbed a rough thumb over it, then pinched it between two fingers. He panted against Gage’s lips.

“Shit you’re tight,” he said softly, resting his chest against Gage’s chest to free up his other hand, which he wrapped around Gage’s own dick. He wasn’t completely hard, but the man’s dick twitched with each of Ciaran’s thrusts. Ciaran started jerking him off roughly, bringing his other hand up to slide a couple of fingers into the man’s mouth. He stared into the man’s open mouth and imagined himself fucking it. His thrusts got a bit harder.

Another wave of the chem hit him and he groaned loudly enough that he could probably be heard from outside the small building. He leaned back onto his knees, hooked his arms under Gage’s legs and tugged him up a bit further onto his lap, then groaned as he watched his own cock fucking in and out of him. Gage’s dick bounced on his own stomach, hardening with each passing second. Ciaran reached a hand up and slapped the man’s balls. Gage gasped, then groaned. Ciaran didn’t slow his thrusts, but aimed the next slap so it hit both his balls and dick. Gage gasped again, head rolling, eyes opening for a moment before sliding shut again.

“I’m gonna make you come, boy,” Ciaran promised, panting, as he wrapped his hand around Gage’s dick and started to work it again. He slowed his thrusts, but made them rougher, each one making the bedroll shift a little, his cockhead slamming against Gage from the inside. He let the man’s legs drop and started rolling his hips, feeling the tightness around his cock as he continued to slide in and out. Still jerking the man off with one hand, he slapped at his balls with the other. Another gasp--except this time he could feel the man’s cock twitching in his hand. He tightened his grip, then slapped him again.

Gage game with a long, strangled cry. He came in long strips that painted his chest. His ass tightened around Ciaran’s dick, who groaned, hips stuttering to a stop. He could feel his balls tightening, drawing up. He was ready to come. He pulled out of Gage’s ass, then straddled his chest. He stuck a finger back in Gage’s mouth to open it. With a hand gently wrapped around the base of his cock, he slid it into Gage’s hot, wet mouth.

He didn’t want to choke the man in his sleep, so he didn’t try sliding down his throat, though he really wanted to.  _ Next time _ , he promised himself as he started to fuck the man’s mouth in small thrusts. Gage’s lips wrapped around him and he watched himself fucking the unconscious man, feeling just as in power as his title of Overboss had promised. He came with a groan when the next wave of Jet Plus hit him. He thrust his dick in as far as it would go and came long and hard against the back of Gage’s throat. Gage gasped and gagged, but figured out to swallow when Ciaran just bore down on him more. He groaned again, feeling his dick twitching, spurting out a few more streams of come as the hardened man swallowed around him.

Ciaran let himself rest there for a few moments more, waiting until the chem wore off enough and for his breathing to return to normal. His dick slid out of Gage’s mouth with a slick sound, but Gage just swallowed reflexively after him. Ciaran patted the sleeping man’s cheek softly, with a fond smile. It didn’t take him too long to dress Gage back up in his armor, though he left the chest piece aside. He ran a rag scrap over Gage’s chest, cleaning the mess away, and chucked it onto a pile of debris in the far corner of the room. He went to bed in nothing but his vault suit and slept, as he’d anticipated, like the dead.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out I might be writing more of this. Try to take each chapter as a one-shot, as I'm going to be writing more until I've had enough. Also feel free to make requests -- no promises, but I might just get inspiration from them.
> 
> This one's a way shorter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last time I'm repeating this warning, as they're pretty clear on the summary and first chapter, but...read the tags, please! This is pure kink, non-con, all fun and totally not okay in real life.

The room was still mostly dark. Outside, the sun was just beginning to rise; Ciaran could tell by the small square of dawnlight that was crawling across the wall in front of them, spilling in from the shattered window of the door on the other side of the half-wall. He watched it absentmindedly as he panted wetly into Gage’s ear, one arm thrown over Gage’s waist to hold them tightly together, chest to back as they rested on their sides on the old mattresses. His hips worked leisurely back and forth. The sound of slick sliding and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. He nuzzled into Gage’s warm neck and ground his hips forward, burying his dick as deep as it could go with each thrust.

He hadn’t taken their clothes off since fucking Gage again that morning had been an impulsive decision. He had simply tugged Gage’s pants down to under his ass cheeks, pulled his own needy morning wood out through the crotch-slit in his vault suit, and then after a quick spit in the palm and a quick stroke of his dick, he was sliding home through Gage’s relaxed asshole.

The drug had almost completely worked itself out of Ciaran’s system, but he was still hard enough to cut diamond. The pressure of Gage’s channel around him felt insanely good. Gage moaned softly, a brief sound that made Ciaran’s hips falter for a moment. He had expected the raider to stay asleep a while longer, especially since it had been his first time taking the modified Jet. When Gage didn’t immediately wake up, Ciaran sped up his movements again. He kept his thrusts shallow, trying to jostle the other man as little as possible, but really needing to come inside of him. They had quite a bit of ground to cover that day, and he liked the idea of them fighting their way through the badlands with his spunk buried deep in his unwitting companion. He let his hand gently roam across Gage’s naked chest, feeling the corded muscle and the small scars he’d gained along the way. He inhaled deeply from Gage’s neck, taking in the musk and sweat from their days on the road.

Ciaran moaned softly, his hand sneaking down to gently cup Gage’s crotch, finding it a little fuller than flaccid. He felt the man’s hips twitch and then his dick get a little harder. Gage might be asleep, but he was getting off on being fucked. Even as the bulge in Gage’s pants started to grow, however, he sighed and shifted one more time. It wasn’t going to be much longer before he woke up.

Ciaran grunted softly and pulled out. He brought his hand down to jack himself off, working his dick roughly with a tight grip. He kept his gaze on the mounds of Gage’s naked ass and the faint slick shine left behind from Ciaran’s spit and precum. He felt his balls tighten and worked himself a little faster. Gage made a snuffling sound and shifted a little in sleep, his ass wiggling almost as if he missed being full. Ciaran felt his climax coming and brought the tip of his cock back to Gage’s entrance, sliding it back in slowly just as he started to come.

His breathed fast and deep but kept himself from moaning. He pressed his cock all the way inside of Gage but kept from thrusting. He closed his eyes, feeling his dick twitch inside of the sleeping man, shooting spurt after spurt of cum into him. After a moment, he pulled back a little and then slid all the way back in, feeling how different it was with Gage’s channel slicked up with his cum.

He didn’t allow himself another thrust, though he wanted nothing more than to park inside of Gage, jerk the man off until he got hard in his hands and then fuck him all over again. Instead, he slid back out and gently tugged Gage’s pants back up. He rolled over and tucked himself back into his suit, still half-hard and grinning at the thought of Gage’s ass slowly leaking cum into his jeans. He’d let that be Gage’s embarrassing little secret.

Ciaran stood up and stretched, feeling a little out of breath but thoroughly refreshed. He glanced down at Gage, mouth half-open in sleep. He remembered fucking that mouth just a few hours ago and coming down that welcoming throat. He licked his lips, moving a foot to gently press the tip of his shoe against Gage’s crotch. The man twitched, hips thrusting forward before he moaned sleepily and rolled onto his back. Ciaran was unlocking the door and marching outside a second later, knowing it was better to get out now than to risk saying “fuck it” and taking the man all over again. He needed the backup for these next few days and he didn’t have the time to travel all the way back to Sanctuary to find someone else.

He could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked, and I'm...finally delivering? I mean, you've already been warned that this is a fic that I write when the mood strikes (aka my insomnia). At any point in time, please consider it complete. They're just sequential one-shots or something.
> 
> Also...the timing feels a little weird? Things are a bit sensitive in the US currently and it feels weird to post this now, but I'm going to do it and I'm going to expand my disclaimer a little.
> 
> *AHEM* This is a KINK fic, and it's for a rather DISTURBED kink. Rape is absolutely NOT OKAY at any point in time, against any person, for any reason whatsoever. PLEASE make sure you're all engaging in absolutely safe, sane, and CONSENSUAL sex. And I mean ENTHUSIASTIC consent. If the other person says "maybe" or seems hesitant, that's a CODE YELLOW and ya need to slow your fucking roll and possibly stop completely. This fic is PURELY fantasy, exercised on FICTIONAL characters, and it's still absolutely fucked up. This is the difference between fantasy and reality.
> 
> That said...here's what happens when Gage catches on to what's been going on. (This is, as of right now, disturbingly unrevised. I might brush it up later...or I might not.)  
> 

Gage was acting strange.

They were making their way through Concord on the way back to Sanctuary, and the raider hadn’t said an independent word for hours. He responded whenever Ciaran addressed him, but otherwise fell into such a long contemplative silence that was starting to get on the Overboss’s nerves. If the man didn’t snap out of it by the time they reached the settlement, he was going to have to bring it up himself. There was no way he could risk getting distracted on a mission. In this world, a moment of distraction could mean death. Ciaran hadn’t made it two hundred years past the war to catch a stray bullet to the skull just because his companion was being mysteriously sulky.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to bring anything up. They had just broken into the basement of a long-abandoned office building when Gage broke his silence. Ciaran had been rifling through the contents of a cracked safe, pushing pre-war money aside to get to the ammo in the back, when Gage coughed softly to get his attention.

“Hey boss,” he said. “Can I talk to you?”

_ Here it goes _ .

Ciaran sighed internally, but wore an innocent and curious expression when he turned to the raider. “Of course. What’s going on?”

Gage opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. His brow was furrowed as he stared at Ciaran with a distracted kind of intensity. Ciaran waited quietly, keeping his own expression neutral. The moment felt laden with suspicion, but he didn’t want to rush into a situation that might be avoidable. 

“I'm just saying,” Gage said a long moment later. The frustration in his voice was almost palpable. “I'm starting to be glad we teamed up, is all.”

Ciaran somehow managed to keep a straight face as Gage ended their heartwarming chat with something neutral and nonchalant. However, the Survivor knew better now. The man was slowly reaching the right conclusion. Their confrontation might have been delayed, but it was unavoidable...and that just made the game even more exciting. 

 

* * * * * * *

 

They made a pit-stop at Vault 88 a few days later. Gage hated that place, but they needed to resupply and, well, Gage wasn’t the Overboss. So the man walked around and grumbled about why vaults were terrible while Ciaran got everything they needed together. He was in his armory, the second floor of a vault-tek structure he’d built in a quiet corner of the underground vault, when Gage shuffled in. It was late at night, not that it made much of a difference so far underground, but the lights had been dimmed outside and it was mostly quiet. Ciaran was working at the weapon’s bench, but he watched as Gage meandered towards the armor workshop from the corner of his eyes. This was his chance.

“Hey Gage,” he said. Gage grunted back, running his hand across a piece of half-modded armor Ciaran had left on the bench. “You’ve had this thoughtful look about you lately,” Ciaran continued, snapping the new scope onto his rifle and turning it over to inspect it one more time. Gage glanced over at him this time, wearing that same thoughtful look from before, but then shook himself out of it.

“Nah, it’s nothing, boss.”

“Oh, I know what you’re thinking,” he chuckled. He thought of all the ways this conversation would go and his pulse sped up. “You’re thinking it all  _ has _ to be in your mind, right?”

There was a soft thud. Gage must have picked something up earlier, and then dropped it back onto the bench in his surprise. “...What?”

Ciaran set the rifle down and stepped away from the bench. When he met Gage’s gaze again, he allowed himself to smile. There was suspicion in Gage’s eyes, as well as a spark of fear. “It’s amazing what you’ve let me get away with so far,” he said as he started to approach the other man, his steps slow and predatory. “I have to admit that was half the fun in the beginning, but I’ve been wondering how much more exciting you will be awake.”

“...Boss, what are you talking about?” Gage asked, but the steel in his voice told them both that he knew exactly what Ciaran was saying; he just wasn’t ready to accept it just yet. Not that it made a difference. Ciaran had already decided that he was ready for the game to change.

“Listen, it’s been a long day.” He didn’t have to mention the unexpected raid that had led to them making the stop to resupply; Gage had been there for it too. His next step brought him within range of Gage, who took an instinctual step back, his hips bumping against the bench and making it rattle. Ciaran’s grin only grew wider. “You know you’re my favorite type of release, don’t you, Gage?”

“You can’t mean what I think you’re saying.” The man’s voice was gruff, his choppy words betraying his fear.

“Can’t I? Let’s find out.”

Now, Gage was far from helpless; the man was strong. There was a reason, however, that he was the follower and not the boss in this little equation. His first move when Ciaran reached out for him was to reach for his gun. Ciaran had been expecting this and knocked the weapon out of Gage’s grip before it had even cleared the holster the whole way. Something Gage didn’t have that Ciaran  _ did  _ was years of military training in hand-to hand combat. He didn’t even have the time to flinch before Ciaran’s elbow was smashing against his temple, sending him crashing onto the armor workbench.

Groaning, he tried to lift himself up, but fumbled as the world spun around him. Ciaran reached for the back of his head and slammed it down onto the hard surface once, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to buy himself some more time. He whistled a playful tune as he reached into a crate by the bench and pulled out a long metal ring, one that looked like scrap at first glance but was in fact a makeshift collar he’d been working on. The steel ring was thick, but lined with leather on the inside to make it a little more tolerable for the wearer. It had an extra handle attached to the back, one that was shaped specifically for Ciaran’s hands. He slipped the contraption around Gage’s neck as he struggled for balance, chuckling when he clicked it shut. There was enough space for him to slip two fingers in between the collar and Gage’s neck; he’d sized it just right. When Gage panicked and tried to push back against him, he gripped the handle and slammed the man back down onto the workbench.

“Now now,” he said. “A little fight is fun, so help yourself...but you have to know I’m smarter than to let you get away before I’m done with you.”

“Get the fuck off of me,” Gage growled, his voice still a little slurred. Ciaran sure hoped he hadn’t given the man a concussion. Not that he was planning on stopping either way. Gage was strong enough to tough it out.

“How is this?” Ciaran asked, pressing himself up against Gage, grinding his hips into the pleasant swell of Gage’s fully-clothed ass and smiling when Gage gasped. Ciaran doubted that the man could feel his erection through all of their clothes, but surely the insinuation was enough to get the point across. “Does this feel familiar yet?”

“Get… Get off me...” He reached an arm back to push Ciaran away, but Ciaran just twisted the collar a bit at an angle, choking off Gage’s supply of air. The man’s breaths cut off before he started choking for air, and his hands reached up to try and tear the collar off instead. It was a futile struggle.

“Oh, getting off is the plan,” Ciaran laughed, undoing the Gage’s belt with his free hand. It was a bit of a struggle to work Gage’s pants down while also keeping the collar at such an angle that it made it a struggle for the man to breathe without strangling him completely, but he worked patiently until he got them down just past Gage’s knees. Gage grunted as he wriggled against him, choking every time Ciaran twisted the bar, switching between trying to push him away and shifting so that he could breathe again, all while his bare ass was perked up in presentation. Ciaran licked his lips and pressed his clothed cock between those familiar cheeks, feeling himself growing even harder as the man cried out in distress.

“Fuck, boss, cut it out!”

“You do have such a great ass,” he said, palming at it with an appreciative hand.

“What the fuck, man, what the hell is this?”

Ciaran leaned forward to nip at his ear. Gage grunted and jerked in surprise, his ass pressing up against Ciaran rather deliciously. “This is me taking you,” Ciaran explained, whispering the words right into Gage’s ear. The man shivered, then whimpered as he felt Ciaran reaching in between them to draw his cock out. He slipped it in between Gage’s ass cheeks, thrusting gently and moaning as he slid along the soft crevice.

Gage started to wheeze, so Ciaran relaxed the collar angle a little to allow him to breathe. He continued to slowly fuck the cleft of Gage’s ass as his dick hardened the rest of the way, running a palm down one of the cheeks before giving it a sharp slap. Gage gasped and jerked again, and Ciaran hummed in appreciation.

“A bit too dry to fuck you like this,” he said. “Ideally, I’d fuck your mouth until it was wet enough, but I’m sure you’d be tempted to bite me, and we can’t have that.”

“You have to be kidding,” Gage choked out. “This has to be a bad fucking joke, boss.”

Ciaran moaned again, his dick twitching at the word. “This isn’t the first time the two of us have sex, Gage.” He reached over and dipped his fingers into the coconut oil they used to condition leather. “Guess this will have to do for now.”

“What do you mean,” Gage was babbling again. He’d reached a hand back to press against Ciaran’s hip, pushing him away, but Ciaran slicked his dick up with the oil and ignored the negligible hindrance. “We haven’t… We have never… This isn’t--”

“It’s okay, you’ll catch up,” he said as he lined his cockhead up. Gage tried pushing at him harder, but his grip was too weak. The lack of air must have been making him really lightheaded. “Remember to relax for me if you don’t want it to hurt.” He pressed forward slowly, watching as the head of his cock slid in past the tight ring of muscle, so much tighter than he remembered. “You’ve always taken me without any trouble, but then again you tend to be really relaxed in your sleep.” Gabe was crying out with every stilted breath now, pathetic little whines that made the experience so much better. Still, he was too tight.

Ciaran swiped Gage’s other arm from the table’s surface and slammed him down into it face first. He smacked his open palm down on Gage’s ass again, dick twitching as the man clenched tightly around him. As soon as the muscle relaxed again, he gave one good thrust and sank in halfway. 

Gage cried out, hands scrambling for purchase on the workbench, knocking some of the tools down onto the floor in the process. Ciaran drew out a little and then thrusted back in, burying himself deeper each time and moaning loudly at the hot tightness that enveloped him. Gage cussed loudly and tried to kick back at him, but couldn’t do much damage with his pants bunched around his knees. Ciaran moaned again, enjoying the freedom of not having to be quiet, and pressed himself the rest of the way in. Gage roared in anger but stopped moving. His fists were clenched, body taut with tension. Ciaran ran his free hand up the man’s back and pressed a wet kiss to the flesh behind his ear.

“You need to relax, babe,” he whispered in his ear, grinning as he felt the man shudder beneath him, “so this can feel good for you too.” He drew his hips back and snapped them forward again, fucking Gage deeply and hard enough to make the table under them shake. He let go of the collar and grasped the man by the hips instead, holding him in place as his own hips set a punishing pace.

Gage grunted with each thrust. They rocked together to the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Ciaran buried himself to the hilt every time. Gage felt amazing like this, so much more alive now that he was awake for the experience. Every little movement that he made, and every sound that slipped out of him only heightened the experience. 

“I am going to kill you,” Gage growled, his voice a half-choked out whine. 

“That’s an ambitious goal,” Ciaran said. “Mine’s a bit simpler.” He reached one hand around Gage’s waist and wrapped it around the man's cock. He was halfway hard, just from being raped. Ciaran’s thrusts faltered for a moment as he groaned loudly. “I am going to make you come, Gage.”

“I am going to fucking kill you,” Gage repeated, his voice breaking into a sob at the end. Ciaran understood why he was upset; not only had his boss been using him, but now his own body had betrayed him. This wasn't supposed to feel good, but he was hardening with every thrust and now Ciaran himself could feel it.

“Don't worry, babe.” He started stroking the man’s cock slowly, making him hiss. “You might not remember me, but your body does. I know how to make you feel good.” Gage struggled for about half a second, then seemed to think better of it. He lay his head on the surface of the bench, hands lying limply beside him, and just panted as his Overboss jerked him off to the tempo of his thrusts. “That's a good boy,” Ciaran said, giving Gage an appreciative lick around his ear lobe. 

Gage was now fully hard. Ciaran stroked him faster and faster. He rutted into him furiously. The workbench started to knock against the wall with each thrust. “Fuck,” he grunted. “You feel so fucking good babe.” Gage gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut even as his dick hardened with the compliment. Ciaran, whose hand was currently wrapped around said dick, felt the reaction and rewarded him with a soft kiss in the nape of his neck.

“Why me,” Gage grunted, so quietly that Ciaran wasn’t sure he’d intended to be heard. All the same, he moaned as he took a quick nibble at his shoulder, his thrusts never slowing.

“Because you are a hot piece of ass,” he panted. “And because you're mine.”

“No I’m not.” Gage said. He didn't sound very sure.

“Yes you are. And I take care of what is mine.”

He took a half-step back and pulled out of Gage the whole way, gripping the base of his cock with his free hand to stave off his climax. The man simply felt too good this way. He couldn’t wait to fuck him in a bed later that night. He licked his lips as he watched the pucker of Gabe’s ass as it contracted, suddenly empty. He brought his cockhead up to it and felt it twitch against him.

“Tell me, Gage,” he said, sliding the head in half-way before withdrawing again. “Do you want to come?”

Gage was still lying quietly on the workshop bench, panting softly. Ciaran could only imagine what he must have felt like, his body doubtlessly warming with both embarrassment and excitement. And he certainly was excited; his whole body shuddered when Ciaran pressed himself back in, sliding in to the hilt. “N-no,” Gage said, but his words lacked even a smidgeon of sincerity. 

Ciaran withdrew to the tip before slamming back in, picking up a punishing pace once more. Gage’s body rocked against the workshop bench with every thrust, a small grunt escaping from his lips each time. His own dick was so hard it must have hurt even as his Overboss continued to stroke it. The combination of pain and pleasure must have been euphoric. He sobbed, but said nothing.

“I want you to come for me,” Ciaran said, panting as he fucked his toy. “I want you to spill against this bench, to cover it with your scent for me.” He gave him an especially rough thrust, the bench slamming against the wall. Gage whimpered. “Then I want you to turn around, drop to your knees, and let me come down your throat.”

Gage whined loudly, dick twitching and ass clenching. There was absolutely no other way to interpret that reaction; he was  _ loving _ this. Ciaran lowered his mouth to Gage’s ear, warm breath tickling as he continued in a soft whisper.

“Tell me,” he said.

“Yeah,” Gage whispered in response. “Yeah, boss.”

“Yes what?” the Survivor asked. “Tell me what you want.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation. Ciaran wondered if he had asked for too much, but then the words came. “I wanna come.”

“Good boy,” he said again, reaching down under the man’s chest and pulling him up against him. Gage was a little unsteady on his feet, but Ciaran held him tightly against himself as his thrusts turned into slow grinds that he knew were pressing right up against Gage’s prostate even before the man moaned out loud. He kept one arm wrapped around the man’s chest and reached the other hand over to the jar of coconut oil again, scooping some up and slicking Gage’s dick with it before gripping it once more.

Gage’s head dropped back against Ciaran’s shoulder. His eyes were closed and he was panting and moaning, and then grunting when Ciaran’s hand sped up. Ciaran licked a stripe up his neck and then nibbled at his earlobe. “Come for me now, boy,” he said, then bit down hard on the man’s neck. Gage gasped, his whole body going rigid, cock twitching in Ciaran’s hand--

\--and then he was coming. With a moan loud enough that someone standing outside would have definitely heard it, he shot in thick stripes that painted the workbench while Ciaran continued to milk his cock, squeezing it from the base to the tip. His dick was still twitching when Ciaran released it, sliding his own cock out of the man one last time.

“Quick now,” he goaded, letting Gage go. The man collapsed to his knees now that Ciaran was no longer supporting him, but even dazed he still scrambled to turn around, eyes closed and mouth sliding open. Ciaran placed both of his hands behind the man’s head and worked him down onto his dick, hips starting to work again as he fucked into that familiar wetness. And even this was so much better now, because Gage was sucking at his cockhead whenever Ciaran drew back and swallowing around it when he fucked back in. He really was almost too perfect.

It didn’t take much before Ciaran was grunting his own release into his subordinate’s mouth. Gage choked and tried to pull back, but Ciaran held his head in place, still fucking into him as he continued to come. “Take it,” he grunted. “Swallow it, boy.” And Gage swallowed. A little bit of come dribbled out through his lips when he choked, but his throat started working and he swallowed the rest, making Ciaran groan loudly. The sight of him kneeling there, eyes shut, with lips stretched around Ciaran’s cock and pants down to his knees, his own spent cock twitching against his thigh as he drank down his master’s release, was almost enough to keep Ciaran from ever going soft again.

He released Gage’s head when the oversensitivity kicked in. Gage gave his softening dick one last suckle before letting it slide out of his mouth. Ciaran gently ran a hand over Gage’s cheek, tapping once at his jaw to get him to open his eyes. His eyes, when he met Ciaran’s gaze, were still dazed, partially from surrender but mostly from satisfaction. “You did really well,” he told him, caressing his cheek once more, “and I’m really proud of you. Now I need you to go upstairs, climb onto my bed, and wait for me. When I come upstairs in ten minutes, I want to find you on your hands and knees because I’m going to fuck you again. Okay?”

Gage didn’t answer, but his eyes fluttered shut for a couple of seconds and then he jerked his head in a small nod. Ciaran smiled at him and dropped his hand.

“Good boy. Now go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not promising a sequel, but I might have an idea brewing for a follow-up scene and I love hearing your suggestions, so if you have one, chuck it in the comments for me. And, uh, thanks for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued.


End file.
